Enjoy the Little Things
by xxbegonedeidaraxx
Summary: Takes place in a somewhat alternate universe. Haku is a girl, but how long will it be until she confesses to her master Zabuza? Oneshot. Slight fluff


_Let's go back way before Naruto and his team ever encountered Zabuza. Let's go back…hmm, say, a year. Haku should be fourteen and Zabuza should be about twenty five. _

_We never got to hear Haku's side of the story, so here it is.  
_

_ Yeah, I suck at summaries...and yes, I'm just using this font to make it seem all serious...the story is...but yeah..oh! And beware of fluffs...okay, this is getting awkward...Imma stop now...kay..  
_

The birds were sleeping...

The crickets were singing...

The sun was setting, but it did not stop Haku from enduring hours more in the woods, training. Grueling exercises, streams of sweat dripping down the silky smooth skin along Haku's cheek. Zabuza stood in the distance, admiring at how his student has improved so much. Haku's stance was perfect. It was interesting to watch such a young and naive teenager dodge the shurikens Zabuza has artfully hid away in the trees, so quickly. The moon was coming up, casting an eerie glow over the grass. Even then, Zabuza never saw a hint of tiredness in his student's eye. He was proud.

"Haku", Zabuza motioned Haku to come forth. He came forward and looked up at Zabuza," Haku, my Haku, you are my pride, my blood, my _tool_, you have endured each and every day for the past decade training. And as of now, I am very satisfied with your abilities. And must I say, you have surpassed even me, but don't stop, never stop, for I am your master, your elder, your superior. You will kill when I tell you to, you will cut when I say so. Do you understand?" His student nodded,"very well then, run along. Rest well, my tool".

Zabuza then went off, as quick as lightning, into the shadows of the trees surrounding Haku.

_Haku_

She stood there, waiting, though she didn't what for. Zabuza was always on missions like these, and it made Haku miss him even more. She started to walk away from the training site and towards the inn.

At times, Haku wished she wasn't a girl, that she had to hide her true self constantly just so that her master can never speculate. Besides, what use did Master Zabuza have for a weak _girl? _Haku hated it. She wished that she was born a boy. It would be so wonderful, to be able to go on missions wihtout worrying about her period, to easily cut her hair and not care whether anyone laughs or not.

But then there is a side of her that is relieved to be a girl. Haku thought that maybe one day, she would confess to her master when she's older, perhaps at a suitable marrying age.

Haku smiled at the thought of Zabuza. He took her in so easily she remembered, who would want a child with no parents, no future? Master Zabuza didn't care. He was one of the few people in her life that didn't judge her because of her Kekke Genkai. They have been through so much together, and he made her so happy.

Haku wiped away a tear. If only her master could see her now, she thought half-heartedly, he would tease her endlessly for being such a soft hearted boy.

She entered the inn and made way to her room. Haku undid his long black hair and slipped onto her mat.

Haku laid there, listening to the sounds of the night, Crickets chirped, the wind blew softly. It was all interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open.

Haku remained on her side, listening to her master's footsteps as they made their way into the dark room.

She quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Zabuza came over and gently placed an arm over Haku's.

"Haku" he whispered into her ear. Haku tried hard to not to stir. She heard him sigh and laid down on his mat. Her heart thumped faster and sadness panged her chest.

_...The Next Day..._

Both were walking in town side by side, Haku in her casual outfit. The faint scent of salt water clung to Zabuza. She couldn't help but steal a quick peek at the many girls in town. Each of them surely Haku's age. All of them with ample chests while Haku's was still as flat as a cutting board. She looked down in embarressment.

"Haku, I see you're at an age where girls are becoming a distraction, eh?" Of course, nothing escaped Zabuza's eyes.

"Well..." Haku began, Zabuza smiled in amusment and gave a powerful pat on the back to Haku, nearly knocking her over.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of! Relax! The worst thing a _girl _could do is slap you!" Zabuza threw his head back laughing. Haku's face burned. Is that how Zabuza viewed girls as? Merely as weak dogs, forever serving men? Her vision of confessing seemed more distant than ever.

_Zabuza_

He watched the young boy as he walked. Haku was an interesting person. Though he felt somewhat jealous that Haku was already interested in girls. Zabuza had hoped, that maybe...just maybe, that Haku would be more interested in boys. But even with one of the most feminine face in the world, Haku would still end up liking girls.

It was an unusual feeling. It was pleasent, scary, warming, and heartbreaking. At first, it drove Zabuza crazy, but sometimes, it would fill him with a warmth. Whenever he was around Haku, his heart would skip a beat. Even though he was a ninja, Zabuza couldn't ignore these feelings. It made him question himself. Why was he feeling this way?

It was wrong and completely out of question. Perhaps if Haku were a girl...no. It's not possible. He tried hard to punish Haku for the slightest mistake in training. He wanted Haku to feel the pain that he was feeling. The feeling of want, but could never have.

But even then, he cared for Haku's well being, and whether he was happy or not.

He saw Haku's face light up when they passed a candy store. His smile lit up the cloudy day. Zabuza could never have Haku, but at least he could watch him from afar.

He nodded in approval as Haku ran into the store, his beautiful long hair flowing behind him. Zabuza watched him smile while picking out the candy he wanted.

It was enough, the sweet and innocent smile of the one Zabuza could never have. Haku  
's happiness is all that matters.

Zabuza paid for the candy then began to walk again, with Haku at his side.

_Haku_

Time passed and Haku evetually and quietly turned fifteen. The pair went on many missions, though usually, were both carefree to whether the mission was successful or not. Though Haku tried to swallow them, her atrraction towards Zabuza grew, much to her dismay. She knew she couldn't keep her secret forever.

The two were in a restraunt, sitting side by side, like a couple. Zabuza was in one of his better moods this evening.

"Master, why are you so happy this evening?" Zabuza put down his glass of water and replied with a big smile.

"Why Haku! What reason is there to be happy? Sure everyone needs a reason to be sad, but no one needs a reason to be happy!"

Seeing him smile made her heart pang. It was so wonderful to see her beloved master with so much joy, but at the same time, it was heart wrenching. Maybe it was time...

After a moment of tension filled silence, Haku said," Master Zabuza...I need to-" She was completely cut off by Zabuza.

"You know, Haku, my loving student, I'm very glad that I took you in. You know what you are to me? You are more than just a son to me. You aremy blood! My power!And without you, I am nothing! And I have been so horrible to you, why, I even forgot your birthday!" Zabuza chuckled a bit," will you forgive me?" Haku quickly nodded," Now then, what was it that you wanted to say?"

Tears brimmed her eyes. Did he really meant that? He filled her with such happiness. He thought so strongly of her, his life, his blood. Even through their forged connection, they were one. It was fate that they met each other, and it was fate that brought them together. Somehow, she felt as if that her and him were...made for each other. One could not live without the other.

She knew that even though he punished her severely with the most slightest mistakes she made in training, he cared for her, and she cared for him. Haku knew what Zabuza thinks of women. They are the most useless dogs in the world, and only inhabit the world for mankind to breed.

So why now? Why confess? Why ruin the good things? It won't hurt just to wait a while longer. Looking at his smiling face was enough.

"It's nothing" she said.

"Oh, okay then..hey! Look! The food is here!" Zabuza watched gleefully as the waiter placed the food on their table.

Haku watched her beloved master with a smile. She couldn't say anything, not yet. It wasn't time. She knows she'll have to confess in the end, but why now? Why rush things? She should just sit back and enjoy the years as they pass. But when it's time, she'll know, but for now, she might as well enjoy the little things, even if that thing is as little as the curve of Zabuza's lips, and his eyes as they flashed with glee at her. And for once, she didn't feel that pang of sadness.

**...**

**Um yeah. that's that lol. I'm sorry if it was too rushed, or it didn't contain enough action (considering there's none at all) but this wasn't even supposed to be a story, it's more of like a...chapter? idk...but whatever, and I think it's pretty sad that if this story were true, that Haku would never be able to confess because he will die in Naruto huhuhuhu~~~ T-T Oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! Kaayyy byeee  
**


End file.
